Arthur and friends join SPUSA
by Travis 2016
Summary: The Title says it all. No flames threats and warnings allowed. Don't turn me in.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>Arthur and some but not all his friends and their parents join Socialist Party USA. Arthur and them are in the Youth wing. We begin at The Read house. Mr. and Mrs. Read called a family meeting.<p>

Mr. Read said, "We have good news for you."

Mrs. Read said, "Yes indeed."

Arthur said, "What is it?"

D.W. said, "What he said."

Mrs. Read said, "We joined the Socialist Party USA."

D.W. said, "What is that?"

Arthur said, "A Democratic Socialist Party."

Arthur like that idea. DW does not know much about it yet. He found out Buster his mom Brain and his parents Francine and her family and Ladonna Bud and them.

Arthur said, "So all you as well?"

Francine said, "You bet. I know that Democratic Socialism is good."

Buster said, "Yes it is."

Brain said, "Your right it is. They enjoy it in Europe."

Then they went to the youth meeting. They saw Muffy there.

Muffy said, "Hey there."

Mr. Haney said, "Have a seat please. The Youth meeting will begin soon."

Five more kids came in the meeting begins.

Mr. Haney said, "And that is why Democratic Socialism will start here in Elwood City. Then the rest of the Nation after that. This summer you kids can go to our camp. Camp SPUSA. You kids will enjoy it."

They enjoyed the meeting and went home. Next chapter will be soon.


	2. We get to go

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>This is after the first meeting. The kids love going to camp. They know their parents will let them go. So we begin at The Read house once again.<p>

Arthur said,"We are home."

Mrs. Read said, "How was your youth meeting?"

Arthur said, "Yes i did."

D.W. said," Same here."

Arthur said, "We get to go to their camp this summer. Can we go?"

Mrs. Read said, "I say yes."

Mr. Read said, "Same here."

Arthur and D.W. are happy now. We head to To The Baxter house.

Buster said, "Can i go to that Camp?"

Bitizi said, "I say yes."

Buster said, "Thanks Mom."

He is happy. We head to The Powers house.

Brain said, "Can i go Mom and Dad can i go to that Camp in The Summer?"

Mrs. Powers said, "I say yes."

Mr. Powers said, "Same here."

He is happy. Now we head to The Compson house.

Bud said, "So we can go to it in the Summer?"

Cisely said, "Yes indeed."

Ladonna said, "That is good."

Them two are happy. We head to the Frensky Apartment.

Francine said, "Can i go to this summer camp?"

Mrs. Frensky said, "Yes you can."

Mr. Frensky said, "Yes indeed."

Francine is happy. We head to To the Crosswire Mansion.

Muffy said, "Can i go to this camp in the summer?"

Mr. Crosswire said, "Yes."

Mrs. Crosswire said, "Yes."

Bailey said, "Yes indeed Ms. Muffy."

Same goes for kids that are Fern Prunella Sue Ellen and George. They met at The Sugar Bowl. They are happy.


	3. Welcome Comrade

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>At the Sugar Bowl. They are all talking.<p>

Arthur said, "Yes me and DW do get to go."

Ladonna said, "Same with me and Bud."

Buster said, "Yes for me."

Brain said, "Same here."

Muffy said, "Same here."

Francine said, "And same here."

They are happy. They will be in camp together again. They went home and Brain went to his Mom's Ice Cream shop. Back to the Read house.

Mrs. Read said, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Arthur said, "Okay mom."

He only had a Soda at the Sugar bowl. They had dinner. They are now talking.

Mrs. Read said, "That is why Elwood City is heading to Democratic Socialism."

Arthur said, "That is very good news."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure is. I just might run for either School Board or Mayor."

D.W. said, "Sounds good to me."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure is."

Mr. Read said, "Anyway new Schools will be built. Both Public and Private."

Arthur said, "Good idea since the population is on the rise."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure is."

Then DW had her bath and went to bed then Arthur his shower and went to bed. The next day at Lakewood Elementary School.

Mr. Haney said, "Hi fellow party members."

Arthur said, "Hi sir. Thanks."

Mr. Haney said, "Call me Comrade."

They went into the classroom.

Arthur said, "Yes Comrade."

They went in the classroom. Then to the youth meeting. Then home.


	4. New Members

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>Later that day after school. They are going to another meeting.<p>

Mr. Haney: Welcome young Comrades. As in we have 2 new members. Fern Walters and Prunella Deegan.

We of course Madison and Gussie is there. After the meeting.

Madison said, "Welcome you two."

Gussie said, "Yes indeed Comrades."

Fern said, "Thanks you two."

Prunella said, "Like she said."

Madison said, "No problem."

Gussie said, "Time to go home Ladonna and Bud."

Bud said, "Okay."

Ladonna said, "Sure."

They went home. Now at the Read house.

Mrs. Read said, "I will run for Mayor."

Arthur said, "I hope you win Mom."

Mrs. Read said, "I will try Honey."

Now at the Compson house.

Madison said, "Two more kids joined today."

Gussie said, "Yes indeed."

Cisely said, "That is good."

Bud said, "Ladonna is class mate to one of them."

Ladonna said, "Fern is that 1. The other one is a 4th grader Prunella."

Cisely said, "That is good. Our Political Party is growing here."

Rufus said, "Yep."

Now at the Walters house.

Fern said, "Can i go to that Camp in the summer?"

Mrs. Walters said, "You sure can."

Mr. Walters said, "Yes indeed."

Fern said, "Thank you Mom and Dad."

At the Deegan house.

Prunella said, "Can i go to this camp in the summer Mom?"

Her Mom said, "Yes you sure can."

Prunella is happy. Back at the Read house.

Arthur said, "Who will run for the School Board and City Council?"

Mrs. Read said, "Not sure yet. We will find out tomorrow."

Arthur said, "Okay Mom."

They had dinner then time for DW's bath and Arthur's Shower it was then bedtime.


	5. Binky is a Communist?

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>The Next day Arthur woke up used the bathroom got dressed and went down stairs. He had breakfast.<p>

Mrs. Read said, "Today we find out who will run for City Council and School Board for here."

Arthur said, "We sure do."

D.W. said, "Okay."

They are now heading towards their School's. Arthur to Lakewood Elementary School and DW to Elwood City Preschool. Arthur Buster and them arrived at the School and went inside.

Mr. Haney said, "Welcome Comrades."

Arthur said, "Thank you Comrade Haney."

Binky said, "I have not seen any of you in our meeting."

Arthur said, "We are proud members of The Socialist party."

Binky said, "I am a member of the Communist party."

They are surprised Binky is a Communist. They knew Rattles is but not Binky.

Ladonna said, "Why is he a Communist?"

Arthur said, "I have no idea."

Francine said, "Same here."

Buster said, "Same here."

Muffy said, "And same here. I don't want to hang out or talk to a Communist."

They agreed to it. They went to class. After School they went to their parties youth meeting. As they always do. After the Meeting and their parents theirs. They went home. At the Read house. They are having dinner.

Arthur said, "Mom and Dad i found out Binky is a Communist."

Mr. Read said, "A Communist?"

Mrs. Read said, "He is?"

Arthur said, "Yes he is."

Mrs. Read said, "Why is he a Communist?"

Arthur said, "I have no idea."

After dinner she called them up. They will talk to him. After that DW had her bath and Arthur his shower and went off to bed.


	6. Bud's hat stolen

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>The Next day seemed like the rest. They went to School then the meeting. Bud took off his hat. Then in came Tommy and Timmy came in and stole Bud's hat.<p>

Bud said, "Hey they stole Mah hat!"

Arthur said, "Stop them!"

They was to fast to get caught. They took it back to Communist party HQ.

Tommy said, "We did it."

Timmy said, "We sure did."

Binky said, "You did well."

Chairman said, "Good. You two did well. We the Communist party of Elwood City is the best."

Binky said, "Will you run for Mayor?"

Chairman said, "I sure will. That is what i will do."

They laughed. The Socialist are Angry. The Democrats support the Socialist. All parties are. That even includes the Republican party.

Arthur said, "That is some good news."

Mr. Haney said, "Indeed it is. They might support Capitalism but it is better than Communism."

Arthur said, "I agree. Democratic Socialism is best."

Mr. Haney said, "It sure is."

Brain said, "We can go to the Headquarters?"

Mr. Haney said, "I don't know but i know someone who does. I will go get her now."

He came back with Mrs. Read.

Arthur said, "Mom you know where it is at?"

Mrs. Read said, "I sure do Honey. 543 Smith Drive."

Mr. Haney said, "That is where Al's Drug Store once was."

Mrs. Read said," It sure is."

They are heading there now. Next chapter is when it takes place.


	7. Bud gets his hat back

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>They are heading to Communist Party of Elwood City HQ. The Communist don't know they are coming. That it is not just Socialist but Democrats Greens and Republicans. They are mad. They showed up there.<p>

Chairman said, "What is going on out there?"

Binky said, "A lot of people are protesting out there."

Chairman said, "Once we reach Communism they can't do that. Once i am Mayor we will have Communism in Elwood City."

He will never become Mayor. He will in fact come in last. The Protest went on.

Bud said, "I hope this works."

Arthur said, "I also hope so."

Bud will need to use his power stare on them. The Police wont arrest anyone. They came to protect the Protesters. They have the right to protest. The Communist in that City don't like it at all.

Chairman said, "Better bring the Socialist protesters in to talk."

Binky said, "Sure thing Comrade."

He said it to the protesters. The Socialist went inside to talk. After they talked a bit. No deal reached.

Bud said, "Then i will give you the Bud Compson power stare."

Chairman said, "Like i am scared of that."

Bud gave them his power stare.

Bud said, "Now give it back."

Chairman said, "Yikes. Take it back."

The Socialist are now happy. They returned to there parties HQ for a party for them. A Victory for them and for civil rights.


	8. Last Chapter

Arthur and Friends join the SPUSA

* * *

><p>The Election is in this Chapter. They will wait for the results at Party HQ. The Campaign's has ended. All the Read family is there. Even her Dad is there. They helped her campaign.<p>

Arthur said, "Lets hope you win Mom."

Mrs. Read said, "I also sure hope so. It will be a close Election."

Arthur said, "It will?"

Mrs. Read said, "Yes indeed Honey. We could win this Election."

Arthur said, "Democratic Socialism can start here. For the Country."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure could. It needs to start somewhere here."

Mayor Hirsch is running for State Senate. The 1 running as a Democrat is a Lawyer. The Republican is An Electrician. The Green is a local Environmentalist. The Libertrian is a Landscaper and the Communist is the local Chairman of that party.

Mr. Read said, "You will be the Mayor."

Mrs. Read said, "I sure hope so."

Mr. Read said, "You will trust me."

The results are coming in now.

Buster said, "So far so good."

Francine said, "I agree."

Muffy said, "That is good."

Arthur said, "I think she will."

The Communist has gave up and announced it to his supporters.

Chairman: I have lost. We have lost. A loss to the workers. Hang in strong. We can win someday. Thank you.

The Libertrian candidate also gave up. Followed by The Green. It is now down to two. After The Republican gave up. Mrs. Read and that Lawyer. Coming down to The Projects and section 8 area. The Worst part of Elwood City. They came in Mrs. Read won the Election. They are very happy.

Arthur said, "Congradlations Mom."

Then she gave her acceptance speech. Two Months later She and her party now rules. As in the Majority. The end.


End file.
